1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image display apparatuses and methods of displaying an image, and more particularly, to methods of providing a use guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses are apparatuses that have functions of displaying an image which may be viewed by users. Users may watch broadcast content via the image display apparatuses. The image display apparatuses display on a screen broadcast content selected by a user from among broadcast signals transmitted from broadcasting stations. A current trend is that analogue broadcasting has been converted into digital broadcasting worldwide.
Digital broadcasting denotes transmitting digital image and sound signals. Compared to analogue broadcasting, digital broadcasting is robust with respect to external noise thus having less data loss, is easy with respect to error correction, has high resolution, and provides vivid screens. Also, unlike the analogue broadcasting, the digital broadcasting provides a bi-directional service.
Recently, smart televisions (TVs) providing various content in addition to digital broadcasting functions have been provided. Smart TVs do not manually operate according to selection of a user, but aim to analyze and provide what the user wants without manipulation by the user.